


Explain Yourself

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spike thinks Willow is using magic again he's furious. Didn't the Will Be Done spell teach her anything? His demand for an explanation leads to an explosive situation. Spike is after all, a bad influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain Yourself

Explain Yourself

 

“Explain yourself, witch!” Spike demanded snatching the heavy magic book out of her hands. So far as he was aware she wasn’t supposed to be messing with the magic’s after that horrendous Will Be Done spell when he had wound up engaged to the bloody Slayer.

Willow blinked in surprise at the venomous tone. She didn’t expect Spike to feel secure where her magic was concerned after what she had done to him, but she had been all over the place then, her emotions scattered to the winds due to Oz leaving her the way he had. She hadn’t meant to make Spike propose to Buffy. She hadn’t meant for Giles to go blind. She hadn’t meant for Xander to attract every demon in a five mile radius. It had been an accident and she had been trying to make up for it. Everyone else was willing to forgive and forget. They were willing to understand even if they didn’t like it; all except Spike. 

A spark of righteous anger lit up inside her. Who was he to judge her anyway? He had done things ten times worse than causing accidental and not to forget, temporary, blindness and proposals. The people who crossed paths with him usually never saw the light of day again.

“Well? What are you doin’ messin’ with magic again? Didn’t you cause enough damage the last time?” 

How dare he! She wasn’t going to just stand there and let him speak to her like that, she could float a pretty mean pencil and Spike couldn’t do anything except shout at her thanks to the initiative and the chip in his head. 

Lifting her eyes from the book he had rudely snatched from her, Willow was fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind, after all, she wasn’t exactly the bad guy here. 

Accidently, Willow met Spike’s dark, distrustful gaze, and that righteous anger fled, leaving in its wake a very different kind of response racing through her. It was a heated situation; he was shouting, she was upset and suddenly, out of nowhere; aroused. 

At first it pleased Spike to see Willow tremble. So she should, he was the Big Bad. But then it occurred to him there was no real reason for it, he couldn’t, as much as he would like to, hurt her in anyway. Why did she tremble? 

Spike suddenly found himself in the strange situation of having the anger inside him battling with a more primitive desire to protect and defend. Why that was he couldn’t quite say, except maybe that for all his faults he wasn’t a bully. That was more Angelus’ style than his. 

Attraction to Spike? Willow was terrified he would somehow read this guilty secret on her face, she never had been a very good liar. This was so not of the good; but she was at a loss as to what to do and how to handle it. How could she deal with something she hadn’t been aware of until two seconds ago? 

Still trembling Willow clenched her one hand into a fist. She simply had to push it to the back of her mind for now until she could get out of Giles apartment and back to the dorm room she shared with Buffy where it was safe and Spike free. She could worry about these new feelings then, when Spike wasn’t standing right in front of her, so close to her that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. 

And she wanted to, but she wasn’t going to. 

Her chin was set and her green eyes held a look of defiance. Spike hid his smile, it all promised fireworks. He liked a woman who could hold her own, but when he drank her excited cries into his mouth, she would lose that defiant look.

Spike started, bloody hell where did that thought come from? 

“I am not a child, Spike!” 

His eyes raked over her slight frame the tip of his tongue touching to his bottom lip. “Certainly aren’t, love.” 

Her brow wrinkled as a cross look settled over her face. Willow took a deep annoyed breath which lifted her breasts. The slight quirk of his scarred eyebrow told her Spike had noticed and she glared at him impatiently, how was she meant to state her case and escape when he would insist on being so annoying.

And she meant annoying, she didn’t mean arousing. Not at all. No siree. 

“I made a mistake,” Willow said with a little sigh. “I didn’t mean any of it with the Will Be Done spell. I know you’re still upset about it but it was an accident. I said I was sorry and,” she added weakly “I gave you a cookie.” 

Spike angled his head, he was aware she was talking but he wasn’t really listening. Instead he was imaging stroking her, pleasuring her, preparing her for the moment he would sink deep inside her. 

“Spike!” Willow was suddenly irritated. He had been the one to start on her with that accusing tone and now he didn’t even have the decency to listen to her. “Are you listening?” 

“Cookies, right?” 

Her eyes flared. “No. Well, yes. I was apologizing. Again. It was an accident. My spells go right more often than they go wrong. I was all over the place when I did that spell that’s why I did it, to try and control my emotions and it backfired.”

Spike looked down at the book in his hands before fixing her with a steely gaze. “What ‘ave you done this time?” 

“What?” Willow looked up into his face surprised to find that his eyes were a blaze of fury. 

Spike was furious. It was now completely obvious to him that she had been messing around with some spell or other and it had again backfired on to him. Why else would he be thinking of all the ways he could explore her. 

“I haven’t done anything,” she said. “I was just reading.” 

“What did you do to me, witch?” he demanded crushingly, throwing the book onto the chair behind him. 

He leant forward and Willow automatically took a step back. 

“Do to you? I haven’t done anything to you, Spike. I promise.” 

He was moving closer to her, his face filled with anger. Willow skirted around him hoping to keep him at a distance and find a way to get out of the apartment. Logically she knew he couldn’t hurt her, at least not physically, but if Spike cottoned on to the fact that she was once again trembling with awareness he would, Willow was in no doubt, use that to hurt her and wound her slowly mending heart and still raw emotions.

“You must ‘ave done somethin’, Red,” he insisted. Bloody hell if it wasn’t her, if it was all him then he was in trouble. If the Slayer caught a whiff of these feelings she’d dust him first and ask questions later. 

“Well I haven’t!” Willow said, stung by the insult that whatever was going wrong in his life he chose to blame on her magical ability.

“Are you sure? You’re tremblin’.” 

A flush coloured her cheeks. Willow just hoped that Spike was too preoccupied to notice. “I’m sure.” 

Spike did notice, he noticed most things, and a new possibility was opening up before him shining new and glorious; perhaps it wasn’t guilt that had her acting all skittish around him. 

He was silent for a few minutes and Willow was glad he had chosen not to pursue his accusations. She could hardly tell him that he was the reason for her agitation and it had nothing to with any spell she had miscast. The only men in her life were Giles, Xander and Oz, all of them soft and safe in spite of Oz being a werewolf. Spike’s entrance into her world had turned things upside down; his brazen masculinity had come as a violent shock to her. Spike was so different to any man she had ever met before, even Angel. 

Spike’s eyes darkened, latching on to the swiftness of the pulse throbbing in her neck. Her scent enthralled him; strawberries, innocence and unslaked desire. Well now, was the little witch hidin’ a hankerin’ for the big bad? 

He took a moment to bring the anger that was still simmering, even if it had subsided, under control and Spike’s mind filled instead with images of him loosing control inside her and her quiet voice raised in the cry of release. 

“You… you were only in the other room,” Willow gestured feebly towards the kitchen. She felt she simply had to say something; her nerves were stretching tighter and tighter with each passing second that he remained still and silent, watching her. “I didn’t have time to cast any kind of a spell. Honest.” 

What she said made sense. He had been with her since she walked through the door an hour ago. He hadn’t seen her cast a spell but that didn’t mean she hadn’t and had come here looking for a way to undo another mess she had made. But somehow, Spike didn’t think that she had. He had simply seen her with the magic book and, quite understandably so far as he was concerned, thought the worst. He didn’t want another Slayer fiasco. 

Willow was different to the Slayer, she was so naïve, so innocent, so desirable, and he wanted her there and then over the Watcher’s table. 

Whatever was going on in Spike’s head Willow figured he was no longer listening to her and she moved to slip by him. It was imperative that she get out of the apartment and as far away from him as she could get. She needed some Spike-free space to work out what was going on in her own head. 

“Oh!” Willow gave a startled gasp when Spike’s arm shot out, preventing her passing him. 

“Where you off to, love?” 

Willow swallowed nervously. “I… um… I was leaving?” The fact that it came out as a question rather than a statement told Willow all she needed to know about his affect on her. 

“You don’t wanna do anythin’ hasty, love.” Spike caught her arm lightly and drew her closer to him. “I don’t think that’s what you really wanna do. Is it?” 

No, it wasn’t what she wanted to do. She wanted to touch him and taste him. She wanted to know what he looked like, what he felt like and it was terrifying. 

Leaning in closer to her Spike pressed his forehead to hers, allowed his nose to bump lightly against hers. She sucked in a sharp breath her heart hammering wildly, filling his ears.

Willow was mortified, somehow she had given herself away and he had guessed her secret and now he was using it shamelessly to his advantage to embarrass and humiliate her. He would exploit the truth and laugh in her face if she didn’t stop him. 

“You… you aren’t going to…” 

Oh that was telling him. That was really putting him in his place. There was no messing with a girl who couldn’t even get her sentence out. 

“Oh but I am, love,” Spike murmured against her lips. 

And then he was kissing her. 

Willow melted into his arms. She could fight him if she really wanted to his chip prevented him from keeping her there against her will, but she really couldn’t fight against herself. Her arms slid round him and up his back, small fists clutching the soft cotton of his black t-shirt as she kissed him back. 

She tried to find some explanation for her behaviour in her tumult mind, but Spike’s mouth against hers was too distracting, too delicious, too devouring to enable her to focus on anything else. 

The small of her back hitting the edge of the table caused her body to jerk and she lost the contact with his lips. A little noise of protest scratched the back her throat and she was tugging him back to her, finding his mouth easily and loosing herself in him. 

Spike groaned quietly, consuming her soft sighs of pleasure as he busily and thoroughly explored her mouth; her taste, her texture, her utter capitulation. 

What was happening to her? Her world wasn’t like this, it was a quiet reserved place and the men in it were the same. The men she knew wouldn’t be pressing her further into the table, tilting her body back and stretching her out along the hard surface, fingers linking with hers, drawing her one arm up and over her head, pinning her there and kissing her still, always kissing her until she was breathless. And she most certainly wouldn’t be twining her legs around theirs in the vain hope of keeping them there kissing her, still kissing her. It was so important that he just keep kissing her. 

The men in her world knew how to behave. Spike it appeared had no intention of behaving. 

His mouth left hers and Willow gasped in a greedy breath. She shivered when his lips touched lightly to her throat, her body instinctively arching into him, pressing closer to him, twisting closer to him, desperate to be closer to him. 

So this was what it felt like to be seduced. She’d read about it but never thought it would happen to her. As Spike’s mouth closed over her pulse, his tongue stroking slowly along her skin Willow decided that she liked it. She liked being seduced. 

His hand drifted over her ribs, fingers lingering on her thigh for a moment before dipping between her legs. Spike growled softly against her neck at the sensation of moist heat against his palm reaching him through the denim of her jeans. Willow gasped, her fingers digging into his back as his hand moved against her in a continuous rhythm, knowing, sure, persuasive. 

Willow whimpered, heat flooding her body and Spike soothed her with soft lazy kisses that drove her mad. A bucking of her hips and a sharp cry later Willow peaked, her nails biting down, leaving little half moons on his back in spite of his t-shirt. 

Spike’s eyes closed for moment, he simply inhaled her scent. Bloody hell but she was mouth-watering, he was so hungry for her that he ached all over. “Willow, love?” 

Was that him? Was that really his voice pleading with her? Spike could hardly believe it. But he would plead, he would beg, he would do whatever she wanted him to do so long as he got to be inside her. 

Willow’s eyes fluttered open, sparkling green in a face flushed with pleasure. She didn’t speak, she was still trying to regulate her breathing, but her eyes spoke for her. Her eyes told Spike all he needed to know. 

She voiced no complaint when he unzipped his jeans and offered no resistance when he did the same to hers, sliding them with her underwear over her hips, which she obligingly raised for him. Her cheeks darkened with colour he noticed and her eyes skipped quickly away from his groin. Spike’s lips twitched into a smirk, she was so sweetly innocent. She appealed to him on so many levels. 

His hands felt cool on her skin when they curled beneath her thighs just above her knees, drawing her legs up and apart to accommodate his hips. Willow sucked in a quick excited breath. 

Spike’s forehead ruffled and his eyes flashed to yellow when the thick, heavy scent her arousal touched his nose; his hunger expanding, his desire growing, his cock swelling in anticipation. He couldn’t wait for her any longer.

Willow gave a sharp cry her hips lifting, her back bowing at the pleasurable sensation of that first thrust of Spike inside her. She marvelled that the feeling of something so hard and cool within her could set her on fire this way. Spike was so different to what she was used to; exciting, exotic, erotic. She hadn’t thought of vampire’s being erotic before, but Spike quite simply was. 

“Bloody hell!” Spike groaned, his eyes closing as he held himself still for a long moment simply savouring the feel of her. 

She was like a furnace, a hot greedy furnace that threatened to burn him alive and Spike wanted more. Moving on pure instinct rather than anything else Spike took what he wanted and Willow gave it to him. 

Yellow eyes smouldering Spike watched Willow indulge in the pleasure he gave her, the pleasure she gave him, the pleasure they gave to each other. With each hard thrust dry lips would part and his name spilled forth in a voice of liquid ecstasy he would never have paired with the girl he thought he had known. She was an exquisite creature panting and writhing and gasping for more. Her body demanded it and his body demand that he gave it to her. 

Above the roaring of her blood in her ears Willow could faintly make out Spike’s little growls of pleasure. They did something to her insides, made them all squirmy. Those growls did something else to her too and her coloured deepened when her inner muscles clenched in response to each growl that rumbled from his chest. 

She was supposed to be the good girl, but a good girl wouldn’t be responding to a vampire this way. A good girl wouldn’t be lying back on Giles table with an evil, wicked vampire between her legs. Spike; he was taking her to new heights with his carnal strength and desires. He was glorious, and if being good meant that she didn’t get to experience this; well “being good” could take a flying leap off a gigantic cliff. She was through being the good girl. 

Wetting her lips Willow realised it had been ages, or at least it felt like ages, since she had last kissed Spike. Kissing Spike was good. Spike lips. Lips of Spike. All good. Squirming onto her elbows she reached for him, wrapping her hands around his arms, feeling the strength in the corded muscles beneath her palms as she used his strength to pull herself into a sitting position. 

She gave a startled, joyous exclamation, her new position changed the angle of his thrusts and she shuddered with delight. Slipping her arms about his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair Willow crushed her mouth to Spike’s, feeling a little groan vibrate from him to her when her tongue touched to his. He was so soft against her mouth and so hard between her legs that Willow’s head reeled. 

Hands running up her thighs, Spike caught hold of her behind and pulled her closer, sliding in that little bit deeper, earning a low moan from Willow. She arched back and he shifted a hand to steady her. 

“That’s my girl. Let go, I’ve got you.” 

His hand shifted again, Willow could feel his fingers creeping up her spine and she shivered. They curled into her hair gently tugging her head back to enable him to bury his face against her neck and caress her throat with hot kisses. Spike growled against the soft milky skin of her throat, he wanted to sink his fangs into her flesh as deeply as his cock was inside her body; but what came instinctively to him was denied him thanks to the soddin’ chip in his head. 

That one last growl was all she needed, although it shouldn’t have been. A vampire growling should not affect her this way, but it did. Spike did; and her body responded. Spike groaned when she tightened around him, her fingers digging painfully into his skull as she came apart with a shrill, ecstatic cry and a violent shudder. 

Spike thrust once, twice, a third time and followed her into release with a loud shout of pleasure. He held her against him where she had flopped boneless into his shoulder, her panting breath warm on his neck. 

“My God, Spike,” she murmured stunned.

Spike’s lips curled into a smirk. He hadn’t needed her to say that to know just how much she had enjoyed herself. Gently he smoothed her damp hair from her face as she flexed her fingers in his hair testing for stiffness. 

Smirk deepening, eyes dancing with amusement Spike caught hold of Willow’s chin and titled her head back so that he could see her face. “Shaggin’ the big bad on the Watcher’s table, explain yourself, witch.” 

Willow took a deep steadying breath and rolled her shoulders into a shrug. “You’re a bad influence.” 

Spike laughed loudly. “That I am, pet. That I am.”


End file.
